El Test
by Tximeletta
Summary: ¿Podría un simple test cambiar de forma radical tu vida? Después de lo sucedido esa tarde nada volverá a ser lo mismo para Yumi
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí un nuevo fic que en un principio iba a ser un shot, pero al ver lo largo que me estaba quedando lo voy a dividir en dos capítulos, gracias por leer y espero que os guste**

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremy se encontraban en la habitación del último sentados alrededor de un trozo de papel.

Aelita escribía con una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin y al cabo había sido una buena idea el hacer ese test para pasar un buen rato en grupo.

-Este test indudablemente es falso, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- repetía Jeremy sin conseguir verle lógica al juego.

-Lo sabemos Jeremy, pero se trata de pasarlo bien, así que no intentes buscarle tres pies al gato y ríete de los resultados- le dijo Aelita mientras seguía con el juego.

-A mi me parece muy bien todo esto, pero ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que responda a las preguntas?- se quejó Yumi, no le hacía mucha gracia, entendía perfectamente la buena intención de Aelita pero se sentía más como si fuera una criminal siendo interrogada por sus mejores amigos.

-Porque has sido la última en llegar, así que es tu castigo- saltó Odd queriendo hacerse el gracioso. Había sido idea suya hablarle a Aelita sobre el test que estaban realizando.

Se lo había copiado a Sissi, es cierto que parecía algo extraño pero estos días estaba de moda entre las chicas y le había llamado la atención a Odd, así que aprovechaba cualquier escusa para acercarse a ellas y poner la oreja.

-Está bien, pero nada de preguntas raras ¿eh?- no tenía más remedio que aceptar, después de todo solo era un estúpido juego, ¿que influencia podría tener en su día a día?

-Yo pienso que es una chorrada, pero de todas formas hoy no tenía entrenamiento así que me echaré la siesta aquí- Ulrich se tumbó sobre la cama de Jeremy cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, de forma que le sirviesen cómo una cómoda almohada.

-Bueno, dejaos de quejas y vamos a empezar ya- Aelita analizó las preguntas y se las dijo en voz alta a Yumi- recuerda que si quieres que el test salga bien, tienes que decir la verdad.

-Si, claro…. Suelta ya la primera pregunta.

-A ver…- siguió con el dedo los números desordenados que Yumi había dicho anteriormente y dijo en alto: ¿Saldrías con Jeremy?

Yumi sabía claramente la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía que ser delicada porque podría hacerle daño- lo siento, pero no- dirigió entonces la mirada hacia Jeremy, el cual no parecía decepcionado para nada y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Ulrich tampoco parecía preocupado porque se esperaba esa respuesta desde el principio, es verdad que hace algún tiempo Yumi había tenido más de un acercamiento a Jeremy, pero en esas ocasiones alguno de los dos había estado poseído por XANA.

-Vale- apuntó su respuesta y continuó con la siguiente- ¿Soñarías con Jim?

Yumi se quedó pensativa- ¡en una pesadilla seguro que sí!- todos empezaron a reírse fuertemente ese juego estaba consiguiendo unirlos más.

-¡Shhh!- intervino Jeremy- si hacéis tanto ruido se va a presentar aquí y entonces si que será una pesadilla- intentaron aguantarse las ganas de seguir riendo pero les era imposible.

-¡Dos horas de castigo!- lo imitó Odd poniendo su voz profunda, lo que condujo a más y más oleadas de risas. Pero se callaron de repente cuando oyeron un ruido en el pasillo. Se les heló la sangre y apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Aelita corrió para situarse tras la puerta, no era costumbre de Jim abrirla por completo, así que pasaría desapercibida.

Yumi de un bote se dirigió a abrir el armario de Jeremy, era el único lugar que podría ocultarla, pues al ser la más alta del grupo tenía más dificultades a la hora de esconderse. El armario era estrecho, pero Yumi también era muy delgada por lo que no tenía que preocuparse del espacio. Se puso a pensar en las posibles preguntas que le podrían salir en el juego, si salía algo respecto a Ulrich, ¿sería capaz de decir la verdad?

En ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió. Pensaba que la habían pillado, pero en vez de eso la espachurraron contra un extremo del mueble.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró un poco enfadada, en la oscuridad podía distinguir la rubia melena de Odd, el cual se giró para contestarle.

-No hay más escondites y últimamente Jim anda detrás de mi para pillarme por lo de la espuma de afeitar- Yumi recordó la última trastada que le hizo. Odd aprovechó que Jim dormía para ponerle un buen pegote de espuma de afeitar en la mano, después le hizo cosquillas en la frente y automáticamente, cuando fue a arrascarse se untó la espuma por toda la cara.

Unas carcajadas bastante notorias salieron de ella, Odd se apresuró a taparle la boca para evitar que los descubrieran.

Yumi cerró los ojos y junto al fuerte olor de la colonia de su compañero se puso a pensar en todas las trastadas que este había realizado desde que se conocieron.

Él en cambio la observó en silencio, nunca había pensado en Yumi como una chica, bueno, no exactamente del tipo de chica con la que él saldría sino como la chica de su mejor amigo, la única que conseguía deprimir de esa forma a Ulrich. Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca se le estaba pasando por la cabeza la suerte que tenía su amigo. Porque una chica alta, delgada, divertida, responsable y luchadora no se encontraba en cualquier sitio, se podría decir que era totalmente lo contrario a él en muchos aspectos.

"Vale, me estoy pasando de la raya pensando esto" sentía que se le podrían pasar más barbaridades como las de ahora si seguía ahí encerrado, así que abrió la puerta del armario de sopetón y salió para juntarse con los demás.

Yumi se había quedado un poco sorprendida ante su reacción. Sobre todo por no haberla avisado, pero no le dio más importancia y siguió el mismo camino.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Lo de siempre, que no se puede estar en las habitaciones hasta las seis de la tarde y que cuando encontremos lo que buscamos salgamos de aquí- aclaró Ulrich para los dos.

-Jim nos dejará tranquilos un buen rato, así que ¿qué tal otra ración de risas?- preguntó Aelita muy animada, desdobló la hoja y se pusieron otra vez en ello- Siguiente pregunta, ¿Te parece feo Odd?

¿Qué debería responder?, simplemente Odd no le parecía nada, porque nunca se había parado a pensar de esa forma en él, pero era todo un Don Juan y si todas las chicas de Kadic habían salido con él, significaba que muy feo no podía ser, tras meditarlo unos segundos respondió- mmm..… no- Nadie parecía sorprendido por la respuesta excepto Ulrich, que entendía perfectamente la respuesta de Yumi, pero le mosqueaba.

-Si es que está bien claro, hasta Yumi dice que soy guapo- alardeó pasándose la mano por su tiesa melena, de alguna forma le había impactado algo lo dicho por ella pero sabía ocultarlo perfectamente.

-¡Deja ya de echarte flores Odd!- lo contuvo Aelita, cuando se ponía así debían pararle los pies cuanto antes- Yumi, ¿te parece atractivo William?

-mm… no sé- ¿qué debería responder a eso? Si decía que si, podría hacer que Ulrich pensase algo que no era, además todo era un estúpido juego, ¿qué importaba decir la verdad o no?- no, no me parece atractivo- después de todo sería lo más adecuado para todos.

-Tienes que decir la verdad ¿recuerdas?- se burló Aelita sacándole un ligero rubor y llamando la atención de Ulrich que hasta hace un momento estaba hablando con Odd sobre el regalito que Kiwi le había dejado sobre la colcha.

-E-es la verdad- insistió ella cada vez más nerviosa, no se esperaba que Aelita le fuera a hacer pasar un mal rato como ese.

-Esta bien, pasemos a la siguiente- Yumi se relajó un poco- ¡uy! Prestad atención a esta: ¿Te liarías con Ulrich?- todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos dos, Yumi no podía asimilar bien el contenido de esas palabras, la sangre se le había helado y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, la cara le ardía- no hace falta que la respondas, todos sabemos la respuesta- sin su consentimiento apuntó un "sí" en el papel.

-Espera, y-yo- sabía que si decía una palabra la iba a cagar, por lo que bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno, ya no tienes que responder más preguntas, las siguientes son para nosotros: ¿Yumi haría buena pareja con… Theo?

-No- se le escapó a Ulrich sin darles tiempo a los demás para contestar y al darse cuenta de su error y de cómo lo miraban sorprendidos comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Vale, ¿yo hago buena pareja con Nicholas?- esperando un no por respuesta miró a sus amigos uno a uno, Yumi y Ulrich aún estaban un poco aturdidos por lo anterior y Jeremy y Odd no decían nada- ¿En serio os estáis planteando emparejarme con Nicholas?- preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Pues yo creo que si, princesa- le guiñó el ojo Odd.

-No le hagas caso, por supuesto que no pegas con él, p-porque t-tu, pegas c-conmigo- consiguió vocalizar Jeremy, Aelita le miró a los ojos con ternura, Jeremy no era el tipo de chico que demostraba con frecuencia lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Einstein romántico! Esto no me lo puedo perder- soltó Odd, llamando la atención de los cuatro.

-Pasemos a la última pregunta antes de que Odd nos deleite con otra de sus chorradas. Esta es la última: ¿Sissi hace buena pareja con… Herve?- las risas de nuevo estallaron por las cuatro paredes de la habitación

-Yo creo que si, aunque Herve debería de crecer unos cuantos centímetros para poder besar a Sissi- comentó Ulrich.

-Si, además él estaría encantado, lleva tras Sissi más de dos años- siguió Odd.

-Tampoco os paséis chicos, el pobre Herve tendría que aguantar a Sissi todos los días- lo defendió Yumi.

-Bueno de todas formas, el resultado es este: Yumi nunca soñaría con Jim, Sissi siempre haría buena pareja con Herve y el chico estrella de Yumi es… ¡Odd!

Nadie quiso reírse por el resultado, más que nada por la cara de perro malhumorado que tenía Ulrich, Yumi más bien parecía sorprendida.

-Menuda chorrada de juego, yo me voy a dar una vuelta- se levantó ante las miradas atónitas de todos y se fue.

-No entiendo por qué se enfada, si solo es un juego no debería de tomárselo tan mal- dijo Odd, la verdad todos pensaban lo mismo, y a Yumi lo que menos le gustaba de él era esa actitud tan infantil por su parte.

-Esto ha sido muy divertido, pero se está haciendo tarde y yo me tengo que ir a casa o sino mis padres se preocuparán- Yumi se levantó y tras despedirse se fue a casa. Después de intentar ingeniárselas para que Ulrich no pensara mal y se enfadara, el resultado había sido el mismo…

Sin mucha hambre, se echó zumo de melocotón en un baso y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Le dio pequeños buches mientras se ponía el pijama y se preparaba para irse a dormir, iba a ser algo difícil, esa tarde habían pasado demasiadas cosas por lo que estaría dándole vueltas a todo y no dormiría nada.

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió normalmente, aunque era raro el no haberse cruzado con Ulrich en todo el día. Era viernes por lo que se encontraría con el en su entrenamiento de pentac silat.

A las cinco de la tarde se presentó en el gimnasio con su chándal y saludó al castaño como solía hacerlo todos los días.

-Hoy no te he visto en todo el día, ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacían el saludo para comenzar a asestarse golpes y patadas entre ellos.

-En ningún sitio- respondió secamente, sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y Yumi tenía que esforzarse para que ninguno la dañara.

-¿Te pasa algo? Desde ayer por la tarde estás muy raro- en un despiste la arrojó al suelo con fuerza sujetando firmemente sus muñecas contra el suelo, Yumi asustada pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos, una mirada que nunca antes había visto, no al menos dirigida a ella.

Tras unos segundos pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retomó el control levantándose de golpe y dándole la espalda a Yumi.

-No es nada- sin darse la vuelta desapareció por la puerta dejando a Yumi en el suelo, pensativa y muy decepcionada.

Yumi no tenía la costumbre de ducharse en el vestuario del gimnasio, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de que el agua calentita recorriera todo su cuerpo, necesitaba aclarar todo y pensar en cómo debería actuar ante la nueva actitud chocante de su mejor amigo. Estaba claro que el test del día anterior le había molestado mucho, pero no tenía derecho a comportarse así y menos aún de ser un borde sin remedio.

Iba a dejarle las cosas bien claras después de la ducha.

Se dirigió a su habitación con paso ligero y tocó varias veces antes de entrar.

-Ulrich tenemos que…- se quedó paralizada, Emilie y él estaban sentados en su cama con sus rostros más cerca de lo normal, parecía que incluso los hubiera interrumpido en el mejor momento. Los dos se giraron ante su "grandiosa" entrada y Yumi no supo que hacer, cómo reaccionar ante aquella escena. Sus pies andaban solos, más bien corrían, lejos de ese lugar que tanto daño le hacía.

Bajó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, apenas podía ver lo que se le cruzaba por delante porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba.

Fue a salir por la entrada cuando chocó con alguien y la lanzaron contra en suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz le era conocida pero solo distinguía una silueta que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y alzó la cabeza.

-¿Odd?- no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con alguien como él, que se dedicaba a salir con una chica distinta cada semana, alguien que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás sin importarle en absoluto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- su tono de voz parecía preocupado pero no fue suficiente para detenerla, quería estar sola, así que se levantó con un bote y corrió hacia el bosque dónde nadie la encontrara y donde se desahogaría sin ser molestada.

Torpemente se sentó al pie de un árbol encogiendo sus rodillas contra su cuerpo y estrechando su cara contra ellas, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sollozar sin cortarse ni un pelo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pasaría algo como eso, jamás pensaría que alguien como Ulrich la pudiera traicionar de aquella forma, era verdad que más de una vez había dejado claro que entre ellos solo había amistad, pero pensaba que en el fondo ella le importaba de la misma forma que él a ella…

-Se que quieres estar sola- nuevamente esa voz que hace un momento había escuchado, ¿por qué la había seguido hasta allí?, ¿era posible que alguien como Odd sintiera pena por ella?- pero te sentirás mejor si te desahogas con alguien ¿no crees?- ahora estaba segura, le estaba hablando desde el otro lado del árbol en el que ella estaba sentada, se levantó y dio unos pasos situándose frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- le soltó con voz tosca, esa actitud no era normal en él- si lo que quieres es reírte de mi entonces me voy- tuvo intención de empezar a andar de camino a casa para echarse sobre su cama pero el no la dejó, porque agarró su mano y tiró de ella haciendo que se sentase delante de él. Sabía de sobra que Yumi le podía dar una paliza de muerte si quisiera, así que aprovechó su aturdimiento para taparle los ojos con las manos y echarla suavemente hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No quiero verte llorar, ni tu quieres que yo te vea, así que ahora puedes desahogarte tranquilamente, todo va a salir bien- le susurró delicadamente al oído, al principio Yumi no cedía, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por la situación y decidió confiar en Odd.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado, en realidad se alegraba de que la hubiera detenido porque ahora se sentía muchísimo mejor.

-Gracias por todo Odd, nunca pensé que contaría a nadie esto- el aroma del champú de Yumi a frutas silvestres le encantaba. Ni él mismo entendía como es que la había seguido hasta allí y se había atrevido a consolarla de esa forma. A Odd le costaba mucho controlar sus impulsos y a veces hacía cosas sin pensar.

-Yumi, no se en qué estaría pensando Ulrich, pero es un idiota, porque no va a encontrar a nadie como tu- ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Aquello le había salido del fondo, pero no podía evitar mirar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, tan dulce y delicado a pesar de ser una chica madura para su edad.

-O-Odd, a-a que te refie…-no resistió las ganas de besarla, desde la tarde anterior encerrado en el armario con ella, algo se estaba removiendo en su interior, veía a Yumi de otra forma, no se la había quitado de la cabeza en toda la noche y al no querer escuchar algo ofensivo de su boca era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer.

Pensaba que lo empujaría a un lado, por el movimiento brusco que había realizado pero en vez de eso, Yumi se dejó llevar y cedió fácilmente.

-Yumi, yo… no debería- intentó explicarse pero ella no le dio tiempo para hacerlo, con su rostro sonrojado, abandonó el lugar dejando a un pensativo Odd. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado ninguno de mis otros fics, pero ando muy liada con exámenes así que hasta dentro de un tiempo no creo que pueda actualizar nada. De todas formas gracias por leer ^^ La verdad no me ha acabado de convencer pero espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que me animan mucho ^^ Este segundo capítulo será el último de este fic, quizás el final no sea el esperado, lo más seguro. Pero después de retomarlo fue lo que mientras iba escribiendo me salió. **

-Yumi, es hora de levantarse sino la mañana se te va a hacer corta- Akiko entró como un terremoto y comenzó a levantar la persiana con brusquedad.

-Mama, solo un rato más, que hoy no tengo que estudiar- intentó convencerla sin éxito, se había quedado dormida alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, ya que había pasado la noche entera dándole vueltas a todo lo del día anterior.

Cuando su madre salió de la habitación se acurrucó con la colcha y la almohada con intención de volver a dormirse, pero una vez habiéndose despertado era difícil conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Con pereza se levantó de un salto y se desperezó con un gran bostezo. Después entró en el baño y observó horrorizada su penoso rostro, tenía los ojos hinchados y bastante enrojecidos, por la noche no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, estaba tan confundida… dolida con el tema de Ulrich e impresionada por lo de Odd, y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía aclarar sus propios sentimientos, ¿seguía enamorada de Ulrich? Probablemente sí, pero lo de Odd le tuvo que haber afectado de alguna forma.

Tenía que despejarse y nada mejor que una vuelta por el barrio para que le diera el aire.

Odd, en cambio, estuvo toda la noche en la habitación de Jeremy, aun sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, con un saco de dormir, su almohada y Kiwi. Se dedicó a mirar cada centímetro del techo simulando ver las estrellas del cielo. Era un sentimiento nuevo el que estaba experimentando algo que no había sentido antes con ninguna otra chica con la que estuviera.

Lo peor de todo era el miedo a cruzarse con Ulrich, tenía miedo por la forma en la que podría reaccionar frente a él y por otra parte sentía algo de culpa por actuar así con Yumi porque él sabía de sobra lo profundamente enamorado que Ulrich estaba de aquella chica y estaba actuando como un absoluto idiota.

La alarma sonó con su conocida melodía despertando a Jeremy. Se estiró entre las sábanas y colocó sus gafas en su sitio para pararse unos segundos antes de tropezar con Odd. Era increíble que pudiera seguir dormido en la posición en la que estaba. Totalmente fuera de su saco de dormir con las piernas sobre su cama y roncando con Kiwi situado sobre sus ojos.

-Odd despierta que luego te quedarás sin tu croissant de chocolate- como por arte de magia esas últimas palabras resonaron en sus oídos creando una imagen traslúcida de su desayuno mas preciado. Abrió los ojos como un búho pegando un gran bote y deshaciéndose de todo lo que le rodeaba. En unos segundos estaba preparado para bajar a desayunar. –Para lo que quieres eres el primero ¿eh?

-Claro, no podría perdonarme a mi mismo si me perdiera el desayuno, es la comida más importante del día- apuntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Para ti todas las comidas son importantes porque engulles todo lo que te pongan en el plato- contestó refiriéndose a que no tenía remedio. Lo que produjo que sonriera aún más.

-Oye, Jeremy, ¿después del desayuno podríamos hablar de algo?- preguntó bajando un poco la mirada, a su compañero le sorprendió bastante que Odd le dijera eso. Sea lo que fuere debía preocuparle mucho para querer que él le escuchara.

-Si, nos veremos en el bosque después, ahora vámonos.

Fueron los primeros en llegar para coger sitio en la mesa, seguido apareció Aelita y por último Ulrich con unas grandes ojeras y toda la pinta de no haber pegado ojo.

-¿Estás bien, Ulrich? No tienes muy buena cara…- le dijo Aelita que había sido la primera en advertir su rostro. Él simplemente se dignó a asentir con la cabeza sin soltar palabra alguna.

Tampoco probó bocado y desapareció pronto sin decir a dónde iba, quería estar solo y pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Era consciente de que se mosqueó bastante por una chorrada sin sentido, no era tan crío como para no darse cuenta de que la culpa había sido suya y consolar y escuchar los problemas que Emili tenía con su nuevo novio, tras el ataque de rabia que había tenido en el gimnasio con Yumi, no mejoraba la situación. En realidad, no estaba enfadado con ella, ni mucho menos, se sentía avergonzado por comportarse así, por pagar con ella su mal humor, por no seguirla cuando malinterpretó lo que vio en su habitación, por ser un auténtico idiota con la persona a la que más quería. Estaba cabreado con él mismo y bastante avergonzado.

Solo quedaban ellos tres, y Jeremy ya pensaba que tendría que buscar alguna especie de excusa para poder irse a solas con Odd. Tampoco creía que pasase nada porque ella también escuchase cualquier problema que tuviese, además de esa forma tendrían también el punto de vista femenino, pero entonces el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar. Intentó ver quien la llamaba tan temprano pero no le alcanzó la vista.

-¿Si?- contestó ella, era Yumi y le pedía discreción ante los demás. No le gustaba ocultar secretos al resto del grupo pero necesitaba con urgencia una charla de chicas y confiaba plenamente en Aelita. –Muy bien, nos vemos luego.

Cuando colgó, se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos observaban con curiosidad y esperaban una aclaración por su parte.

-No es nada, una compañera de clase, me ha pedido que vaya a explicarle un par de cosas a la biblioteca de la ciudad, así que me iré ahora para allí. Hoy tendréis que estar toda la mañana solitos, chicos- soltó con una sonrisa, se le daba de muerte disimular, parecía que se habían tragado todo, aunque seguía sin entender que le pasaría a Yumi para no querer que dijera que hablaba con ella…

-Está bien, entonces tendremos que buscar algo entretenido que hacer- dijo Odd pensando en mas trastadas con las que poder echarse unas risas, a veces incluso sentía pena por Jim, siempre era él quien acababa convirtiéndose en su objetivo.

-Pues yo pienso quedarme a estudiar un rato en mi habitación- le llevó la contraria Jeremy –no quedará mucho para que empiecen los exámenes…

-Einstein, ¿por qué no dejas eso para otro momento? Para un día que es fiesta y estamos los dos solitos, podríamos hacer algo más… entretenido –cambiando el tono de voz a uno misterioso pero que solo sirvió para que a su amigo un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno, que os lo paséis bien, yo me voy –se despidió Aelita entre carcajadas al ver la cara que su novio había puesto.

-Nosotros deberíamos irnos también, cuanto antes me aclare será mejor –comentó bajito Odd.

-¿Aclarar? ¿Es que acaso tú tienes problemas amorosos o algo por el estilo? Sería toda una novedad… -Odd, en cambio, seguía serio de camino al bosque.

Aelita había ido a su cuarto a coger un par de cosas antes de irse, pero cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, le llegó un nuevo mensaje de Yumi, citándola en media hora y esta vez más cerca, pues no se sentía demasiado cómoda haciéndola salir de Kadic por problemas que tuviera ella, era un poco egoísta. Así que sería más apropiado un lugar tranquilo pero no muy alejado… el bosque.

Odd yacía sentado al pie de un árbol mientras Jeremy caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso. Hacía unos minutos que habían llegado y aún no se había atrevido a contarle nada. Solo le había podido sacar que se trataba de una chica y que iba a alucinar cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho.

-A ver, llevamos un buen rato aquí, ¿quieres contarme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? Me estas empezando a preocupar, esto ya no es normal –soltó empezando a desquiciarse.

-Y-yumi- dijo casi susurrando, pero fue suficiente para que lo oyera.

-¿Qué pasa con Yumi? Creo que ella y Ulrich han vuelto a discutir y por eso estaba de tan mala leche en el desayuno… la verdad es que no entiendo lo que les pasa pero siempre andan con ese tipo de rabietas sin sentido.

Odd negó con la cabeza y entonces Jeremy se acercó a él sentándose en frente- yo… ayer ella se encontraba mal… la seguí hasta aquí porque estaba preocupado- Jeremy asentía sin encontrar nada raro, a excepción de que Odd se preocupara por alguien hasta ese punto. Aunque cuando continuó hablando, bajó la cabeza notando que la cara le ardía y que se ponía totalmente rojo –No sé como ocurrió, pero nos sentamos los dos y y-yo… pues…la… besé.

A Jeremy se le quedó semejante cara que tardó unos cuantos minutos en procesar la información -¿Qué has dicho? No puede ser… tu y Yumi…¿Qué?

-¿Pero qué me estas contando, Yumi? No me lo puedo creer, ¿no estabas enamorada de Ulrich?- se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. –Todos lo sabemos aunque no os atreváis a admitirlo… y Odd también, por eso no entiendo que haya hecho esto. ¡Ulrich es su mejor amigo!

-No se como llegamos a eso, pero si te soy sincera no me resultó desagradable… yo también pensaba que estaba enamorada de Ulrich, pero si te pones a pensar, no podemos estar juntos y siempre acabamos enfadados, ya sea por celos o por otras cosas… quizás no estemos hechos para estar juntos…-solo ella sabía lo que le estaba doliendo decir aquello, pero ¿y si llevaba razón?

-No se muy bien qué decir, Yumi… Ulrich a veces se porta como un crío pero estoy convencida de que te quiere y de que no habéis puesto todo vuestro empeño en que la relación funcione… pero Odd… sigo sin verle sentido a que haya hecho eso…sabe a lo que se arriesga, a romper dos grandes amistades y al mismo tiempo separar el grupo… aunque si lo ha hecho, estoy convencida de que no ha sido con mala intención. ¿Podría ser que esté empezando a sentir algo por ti?

-Con lo que es él… igual en dos días se le pasa y hace como si no hubiera pasado nada, siempre ha sido totalmente impredecible con estas cosas, más si se trata de chicas- al final acabaron riéndose.

-Bueno, ¿te vienes un rato a mi habitación? Quiero enseñarte lo que me regaló el otro día Jeremy, vas a alucinar- Yumi asintió con una sonrisa.

-No sé tío, no controlaba lo que hacía, fue una especie de impulso. Pero me preocupa porque fue distinto a todas las otras veces… a las demás chicas con las que he salido.

Jeremy ya se había tranquilizado, de alguna manera Odd estaba describiendo lo que él mismo sentía por Aelita, la diferencia era que Odd a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento, nunca había visto a Yumi de esa manera, ni siquiera él lo había hecho. Y no podía culparle de sentirse así, a pesar de que Ulrich lo pasaría fatal cuando se enterara, aunque quizás todo se quedase en eso, un simple beso.

-¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? Me das a entender que estas empezando a sentir algo por ella…- Odd no respondió, se quedó en silencio, lo que Jeremy interpretó como un "si". –sea lo que sea, deberías hablarlo con ella, yo os aprecio mucho tanto a Ulrich como a ti y no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos lo pasara mal, pero si es lo que sientes, tampoco puedes enterrarlo como si nada porque eso no suele funcionar. Por otra parte… está el hecho de que según como acabe esto, el grupo pueda separarse y es realmente lo que más temo. No creo que a ninguno nos gustase el tener que elegir…

-Lo sé, también he pensado en eso… tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes- dijo levantándose. En ese preciso momento, Jeremy observó a dos siluetas que se acercaban a donde ellos estaban y que al reconocerlos habían comenzado a susurrarse cosas algo alarmadas.

-Pues entonces hazlo, porque vienen hacia aquí en este preciso momento- Odd se volteó también sorprendido, Aelita y Yumi se acercaban lentamente. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando la vio.

-¿Tú no ibas a estudiar a la biblioteca?- preguntó Jeremy a Aelita sabiendo perfectamente a lo que habría ido, al igual que él, estaría aconsejando a Yumi.

-No… me ha surgido otra cosa en el último momento- trató de restarle importancia, Odd y Yumi no estaban haciendo demasiado caso a la conversación de la pareja, más que eso, trataban de no cruzarse la mirada pues se sentían algo incómodos.

-Aelita, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?, tengo que hablar contigo- ella captó las intenciones que tenía de dejarlos solos y se fue con él, no antes sin desearle a su amiga suerte.

-A ver que pasa… nunca me habría imaginado algo como esto… aún sigo asimilándolo, son tan… distintos- le comentó Aelita, él asintió.

-Pero a veces, los polos opuestos se atraen.

Los dos mantenían la calma aunque en sus interiores los nervios les carcomían. No sabían como empezar a hablar, aunque tanto ella como él, sabía que tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

Yumi se sentó al pie del árbol y Odd decidió que si se sentaba en el lado contrario sería muchísimo más fácil hablar sin tener que verse las caras.

Cansada de la situación, ella comenzó a hablar intentando no ser demasiado brusca, ese tipo de cosas no se le daban muy bien, no estaba acostumbrada a ser delicada con los sentimientos.

-Mira, Odd, no se lo que pasó ayer, estoy muy confundida porque no se lo que piensas y todo esto es muy raro. Ulrich… ya sabes que tipo de relación tenemos, pero yo… estoy cansada… siempre es lo mismo… -su voz se entrecortaba al tiempo que pensaba en ello, parecía que fuera a llorar. Él se dio cuenta de eso pero esta vez se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse sentado en su sitio y dejar que acabara de hablar.

-Lo sé… aunque cueste creerlo, me siento exactamente igual. Desde el día ese del test… no se que me pasa contigo pero no puedo verte de la misma forma… como una amiga. Y luego está Ulrich que es mi mejor amigo y el grupo… si se enterase… no me imagino lo mal que se lo tomaría.

-Entonces creo que si llegáramos a intentarlo en algún momento, tendría mas consecuencias que ventajas… yo te aprecio mucho Odd… aunque también sé como sueles comportarte con las chicas…

Esta vez se levantó y se acercó a ella sentándose a su derecha y apoyando la espalda contra el árbol.

-Si… yo también se como soy, por eso me da miedo… pero no por poder hacerte daño, sino porque en esta ocasión es distinto… eres especial, Yumi y Ulrich debería apreciar mejor eso. –Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa afloró en los labios de ella.

-Seguro que es lo que les dices a todas- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Odd le siguió sabiendo que estaba bromeando con él. Dejó caer su cabeza lentamente hasta apoyarla en el hombro de él con suavidad- tu también eres especial, siempre haces que nos riamos con tus chorradas. Es más, todos somos especiales, y estoy convencida de que encontrarás a esa chica especial que esté hecha para ti. Una a la que no dejarás de lado al de una semana –siguió riéndose, él comprendía que era lo mejor para ellos y para sus amigos.

-Si… algún día –echó la cabeza hacia atrás observando el cielo azul sin ninguna nube, hacía un día precioso y sin demasiada calor para pasar la mañana allí. Respiró profundamente y antes de levantarse para irse a buscar a la parejita, le dio un beso en la frente a Yumi, que había estado con los ojos cerrados. –Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que Odd se fuera, lo agarró del brazo y sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez durante unos cuantos segundos. Acto seguido, se separaron y observó el rostro de Odd muy sonrojado. Estaba aturdido porque no se esperaba para nada aquello.

-¿Y eso? No será que has recapacitado ¿no? –bromeó.

-No, esa te la debía porque ayer me robaste un beso- comenzando a andar y él siguiéndola.

-Pues te aconsejo que no me tientes- contraatacó siguiéndole el rollo a su amiga.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué me vas a hacer sino? ¡Sabes que te podría dar una buena paliza!- le recordó.

Y así continuaron todo el camino de vuelta a la academia. Jeremy y Aelita los esperaban sentados en un banco y con las manos agarradas, hasta que los vieron aparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro y se separaron de sopetón avergonzados.

-Q-qué, ¿habéis solucionado algo?- dijo Jeremy.

-No, no se de qué hablas, y no intentes cambiar de tema porque los dos hemos visto que estabas en plan romántico. Hemos llegado en mal momento ¿verdad?- se rió con ganas cuando se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

-¡¿Q-qué dices?! Deja de decir tantas tonterías- en ese preciso momento, el miembro que faltaba en el grupo apareció.

-Hola chicos, Yumi, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- pidió amablemente, ella también advirtió en seguida las ojeras que tenía. Con lo que había visto el día anterior, estaría en su derecho de decir que no, pero recordó las palabras que Odd le dijo al volver _"Ese tipo de tonterías que hace son la prueba de que realmente te quiere Yumi, tú ya has encontrado a tu chico especial, un poco cabezota, pero especial a su manera"_

-Vale…

Cuando ya estuvieron algo alejados comenzó hablando con dificultad.

-Bueno… esto… yo… no se como decirtelo… -entonces a Yumi se le ocurrió que podría hacer lo mismo que Odd había hecho con ella, se colocó al otro lado del árbol.

-Así te costará menos decirme lo que tengas que decir.

-Gracias… verás… se que me he comportado como un crío y también sé que odias cuando me comporto así, pero a veces no puedo controlar lo que siento. Lo de Emili… no fue nada, solo charlaba con ella y lo malentendiste, pero tendría que habértelo aclarado… Lo siento mucho.

-Ulrich, yo… hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y al final siempre nos acaban separando los celos u otro tipo de situaciones, por eso a veces me pregunto… si realmente tomé la decisión adecuada al decidir que solo podíamos ser amigos.

La cara de él cambió completamente, se sentía realmente bien al escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con él y él esta vez haría todo lo posible para que las cosas salieran como debían haber sido. Le demostraría que a partir de entonces cambiaría.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, ella se había acercado a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Quería a Ulrich, estaba completamente segura de ello. Ulrich se acercó a su rostro aún más, hasta besarla y los dos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían.

**Otro fanfic de Code Lyoko terminado, por lo tanto, más posibilidades de centrarme en los que quedan porque me he dispuesto a acabarlos en cuanto pueda y así poder seguir con nuevas historias que se me han ocurrido, porque sino seguiré acumulando fics sin acabar y no quiero que siga pasando eso jaja.**

**Tengo algún capítulo más escrito que seguramente suba en unos días, muchas gracias por estar ahí y espero no haberos decepcionado. Para cualquier cosa, no dudéis en comentar jajaja o para darme vuestra opinión, siempre se agradece. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
